


You could stand to eat healthier

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: During Despair, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Coughs
I promised I would write fluff one day
I hope this is good enough





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coughs
> 
> I promised I would write fluff one day
> 
> I hope this is good enough

“You could stand to eat healthier, you know.”  
Munakata looked up from the rim of his cup, the milky tea inside it shaking ever so slightly at the sudden halt. “...Pardon?”  
“You heard me.” The housekeeper frowned slightly, leaning forward to push the cup away from his lips and place it on the table, some of its contents spilling over the edge (though luckily none splashed onto unsuspecting fingers). “You don’t look after yourself, Kyosuke. I’m getting worried.”  
He paused for a brief moment, mouth hanging open as if he wanted to speak before closing it again, breaking eye contact. Mostly because he didn’t want to see the mild glare staring at him. She was right, after all - his sleep schedule was next to nothing, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had something to eat besides a light snack the day before… or was it the day before that? Sighing through his teeth, Munakata shook his head slightly. “It’s no cause for concern, Yukizome. I’m fine. I’ve just been working-”  
“Working yourself too hard, you mean. Just because you’re a high-ranking leader doesn’t mean you should work yourself to the bone! Otherwise, we’d have no leader left to lead us - and where would we be then?” It was her turn to sigh then, after a moment of silence. Chisa leant slightly to the right to be able to see Munakata’s face since he still wasn’t looking at her, smiling as softly as she could. “...I really care about you, Kyosuke. I always have.”  
“I… I know.”  
“So this is for your own benefit, OK?”  
He nodded slowly before almost freezing his movement, his expression shifting into one of confusion as he slowly processed what had been said. And once he had, he glanced up slightly, and eyebrow raised. “Wait… what do you mean by that?”  
Chisa just giggled, leaning back and slowly pushing Munakata’s hands off of his cup, before holding them in her own (she felt him tense up as her fingers locked with his) and pulling him to his feet with such force that she almost pulled to both of them over, but they managed to stay upright and simply let their foreheads touch instead. A layer of silence, before slowly there was quiet giggling between them, pulling away ever so slightly took look at each other’s faces, and the smiles that laid on them.  
“Hey, Kyosuke…” Chisa’s voice was but a whisper now, as she stared up at him with bright olive eyes. “Would you like to have lunch with me?”  
Despite his initial surprise - and his internal panic over how this would look if someone were to walk in - Munakata chuckled ever so slightly. “Was this your plan all along? To lure me into eating?”  
“Oh wow, I’m trying to get you to function like a normal human being… so scary.” She giggled again, nodding, before leaning back into him again, swaying gently as she did. Her eyes closed and her face was gentle as she felt his lips press against her forehead and his fingers brush her hair out of her face, before gently cupping her chin and making her look up. Chisa opened her eyes again, her heart racing as she looked at the face staring back at her, making an expression only she got to see - it wasn't aggressive, it wasn't stern… it was warm and soft and heart melting as his lips pressed into a small - almost _thankful_ \- smile.  
“What are we having, in that case?”  
She felt her heart get warm. He was really accepting her help, even through his busy schedule? It's all she could have ever wanted. “I… I have a boxed lunch we could share, if that's good enough?”  
“Of course it's good enough. ...Allow me to finish my drink first though.”  
“Oh! OK!” She smiled at him, and he smiled back, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, in the hand that still held hers. They sat down, Chisa pulling up a chair close to him so they could hold hands under the table.

If this was how it was going to go, she was happy to take care of him every day.


End file.
